1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to automotive door latch devices, and more particularly to automotive door latch devices of a type that comprises a striker that is fixed to a vehicle body, a latch assembly that is mounted to a door and includes a latch means that is engageable with the striker and a locking/unlocking means that causes the latch means to switch between an unlocked condition wherein an engaged condition of the latch means is unlocked and a locked condition wherein the engaged condition of the latch means is locked, and an actuating assembly that is connected to the latch assembly to actuate the latch means and the locking/unlocking means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, various types of automotive door latch devices have been proposed and put into practical use particularly in the field of wheeled motor vehicles.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (Tokkai) 2002-339625 shows a door latch device of override type in which upon manipulation of an inside door handle, the engagement between a latch plate and a striker is cancelled irrespective of the position of the latch plate. Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (Tokkai) 2002-81246 shows a door latch device of normal type that has not the above-mentioned override function, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (Tokkai) 2002-81247 shows a door latch device of child proof type in which manipulation of the inside door handle is inoperative irrespective of the position of the latch plate, thereby making cancellation of a locked condition of the latch plate impossible.